


When You Call My Name

by Thette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Panties, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e08 Hunteri Heroici, M/M, Masturbation, angelic phone sex, dirty prayers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode coda to 8x08 Hunteri Heroici, Dean's dirty prayers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Call My Name

**Author's Note:**

> Look what I found in my drafts! I don't think it's ever going to be any longer, so I'm posting it as it is.

_"Cas, I hope you’ve got your ears on,"_ Dean prayed. _"Sammy’s out for a run, and he won’t be back for at least one hour. That means I’ve got some alone time, and I wish you could have been here. But, never mind, here’s hoping that this angelic phone sex works."_

Castiel touched his temple. He heard Dean loud and clear, even if he didn’t understand what "phone sex" referred to. He wished he had a way to contact Dean, but he was reluctant to pick up the phone for some reason. He left Fred unattended for a moment, wrapping himself in the ether.

_"See, I mostly just get off in the shower. Clean, easy, quick, no bother, Sammy’s never any wiser. But sometimes, when I get a little bit of privacy, I like to take good care of myself. When I have the time, I sometimes wear these panties. You should feel it. The satiny glide of the thin fabric, how they barely keep my cock inside… The harder I get, the more my cock pokes out."_ For a while, Dean stopped making words. The prayer was flooded with sensations and animalistic noises. The sensations were, indeed, quite pleasant. _"I can’t believe I’m doing this, but I am."_ Castiel could feel Dean’s hand speed up, his buttocks tense and his back bend upwards in a bow, before relaxing again. _"If you’d have asked me a year ago if I’d ever pray dirty prayers to you, I’d have socked you in the jaw. But now, after everything, I kinda hope you’re listening. When you came back, wearing your stupid coat and your shabby suit, it was all I’ve ever wanted to see. I wish you could see me now. I’m all spread out here, I want you so bad I don’t care how I look."_

Castiel swallowed hard, feeling the desire to break the order to stay.

What order? Something strange poked his brain. Why wasn’t he in the motel room with Dean right now?

_"Cas! I’m gonna come, and it’ll be all because of you. Your hands, your eyes, uhn…"_ Dean tensed, and his orgasm washed over Castiel. Unable to control himself, Castiel manifested inside the Winchesters’ room. Dean’s eyes, glazed with satisfaction, focused on him. "Cas…" he breathed. 

"You are extremely unreliable, Castiel," Naomi said with a headshake. "You clearly need a more encompassing re-education."


End file.
